


Caught in the Fire

by Miss_Evening



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Choices, Death, Depression, Family, Fear, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hallucinations, Love, M/M, Memories, Panic, Suffering, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Evening/pseuds/Miss_Evening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble told from Pitch's point of view, about an incident were he has to save Jack from a burning building, while withstanding his hallucinations of his dark past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> This is a short drabble I wrote back in June 19th, 2014. I just didn't really mind posting it until now. Didn't think it was worth the time, but here we go.~
> 
> Now, this drabble is inspired by a writing exercise I did from a Youtube video, by the awesome writer Max Kirin.  
> The exercise was to write under a time limit of ten minutes, from a character of your choice in their point of view, as they are in a tough choice. They're caught in a building fire, and can only choose to save either their child, or their spouse (I chose lover).  
> The exercise is made up in two parts; the first five minutes are spent in writing the scene in the actual fire, while the other remaining five minutes are for writing a scene one year later after the incident, in which the main character questions if their choice was right or wrong.  
> You can find Max Kirin on Tumblr, with the URL "maxkirin" and their youtube name "M. Kirin".
> 
> Enjoy.~

 "Jack! Jack, where are you?!"

 

The smoke is so thick! If I'm in here for too long, I'll faint for sure!

But Jack... I need to save Jack! I can't leave Jack here to die! No! No I can't!

But then, I hear her voice... She screams out for me, deep within the flames.

 

"Daddy! Daddy, help me! There are monsters in the fire! They're going to burn me alive, and devour me into the smoke! Daddy please! Help!"

 

"E-Emily?! Emily, is that you?!" I shout back into the smoke.

B-but wait! Wait... No! I'm hallucinating! My daughter...

My daughter, Emily Jane... she's been dead for thousands of years! And last time I tried to save her I... I failed.

My baby, my poor Emily...

I'm so sorry, Emily. Daddy loves you.

Yes, daddy still loves you, so much, even after you... passed away.

But this time, my little rose bud... I can't give in to your voice.

See, Jack is still alive, and I can't let him go. Not here.

 

I have to hold on to my sanity. So even though it hurts, to hear the screams of my daughter; those screams, that I will never forget... I must leave the past behind me.

And I am going to save Jack.

 

_(One year later.)_

 

I did make the right choice. Back then, I was still suffering the guilt, of not have been able to see my daughter ever again, as I gave in to the shadows.

But, if I had given in to my hallucinations of the past, Jack wouldn't be here today. And I cannot lose one more of my family.

I've talked to Jack about this, and he helped me to overcome my grief and guilt.

I still love my daughter. But if I still continued to live in the past, I would go crazy.

 

I do love Emily.

And I do also love Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much more to say. I made this, to get my "creative juices" flowing, and just let go of my "what if it doesn't get good enough" fear, and just write. Sometimes, it feels like it takes a lot of bravery, to just believe in yourself.  
> I think this was okay. I mean, I could've done better, if it wasn't for the time limit, as then this would've been much longer, and a way greater vocabulary. But I'm glad I tried it out.  
> (- July 28th, 2014.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
